A device of this kind is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,166. The device includes at least two grounded carbon fiber brush static eliminators mounted in a plastic baffle assembly wherein one of the fiber brushes is in a contact position and the other fiber brush is in a non-contacting position with respect to the paper path.